My Pokemon Story
by Catqueen 58
Summary: Emma wants to be the best trainer in her family, but she has competition. She goes on a journey with her best friend, Redd, to prove that she's better than her brother. But is there more? Read to find out! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Sunset Ranch

Hey people! I just got interested in Pokemon again, so I decided to write this… Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER!!! I own nothing! Except my characters….

_____________________________________________________________________

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Sunset Ranch. Ok, no, it was actually a dark and stormy evening, but that's beside the point…

The ranch was around sixty acres, and was placed in a large open field, surrounded by forest. Most of the area was taken up by pastures and fences. There was also a few barns for the Pokemon to sleep in on days like today. Atop a grassy hill sat a little house…ok, you got me, it was a pretty big house.

Said house was painted brown, and almost looked like it was made of wood. There were some windows facing out towards the different pastures, so the owners could watch the Pokemon even from inside. Next to the brown building was a big oak tree.

This ranch often provided Pokemon to trainers, and food to the rest of Solaceon Town. It was a family business, as most of the members of the Hudson family were terrible strategists, or just too lazy to become a trainer.

This story is about an exception to this little family 'curse'. It's about a young girl named Emma, and her dream to be the best trainer in her family. I say the best because one of her older brothers, Luke, was also striving to become a Pokemon master.

Emma was the youngest of three siblings, Keith, who was the oldest of the three, and Luke, the middle child. Many people had always commented that it must be hard to be the only sister, but it was actually great. She didn't have to act mature, as she was the youngest. Neither did she have to act really girly. If she had an older sister, Emma would have to deal with the mood swings and overall bitchiness of a teenage girl. But being the only girl, she didn't have to deal with it, but she _did_ get to dish it out every once in a while. But, having grown up with two brothers, she often found herself being manlier than her guy friends.

Emma also had her mother, Stella. Stella was the only female influence she had. But, her brothers influence overruled her mom's, so she was mostly a tomboy. (AN- I think that's what they're called…?)

____________________________________________________________________

Emma was kneeling in front of her window, elbows resting on the sill, her head cradled by her hands. She was waiting for dinner, because she had nothing better to do. Since it was so rainy outside, the Pokemon were all in their barns, leaving her with nothing to look at.

She sighed and slowly rose from her spot, deciding that she could find something better to do than watch the rain. She walked over into her bathroom (She had one connected to her bedroom) and stared at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a plain white tee shirt over a blue long sleeve shirt, with dark blue jeans. Her feet were bare, as her mom hated it when they wore their shoes inside the house. Emma had always loved her dark brown(Pretty much black) eyes, and her long wavy brown hair. But she didn't like how tall she was, as she had been the tallest in her class back before she graduated school.

Emma soon got bored, and went back to her window.

"So bored…" She said aloud, watching the rain drip down from the roof.

'_Good, the rain's letting up…'_

She got up and walked out of her bedroom door, just in time to hear her mom yell,

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Her face lit up at the thought of having something to do, and she ran down the hall and downstairs, past the living room and to the kitchen.

The kitchen had dark tan tile, and orange painted walls. The table was connected to the floor, and was a dark blackish color. There were four plates of lasagna on top of said table.

She quickly sat down and waited for the rest of her family. First, of course, was Stella. Emma smiled at her mother from across the table. Next came Keith, who came down from his room and took a seat next to Emma. And then, taking his sweet time, came Luke.

After they had all been seated, they were finally allowed to eat.

"So, Emma, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Stella asked.

Emma smiled broadly, "You bet! I can't wait!"

Now, normally she wouldn't get this excited about _anything_, but tomorrow was going to be her twelfth birthday. And, years ago, her mother had told her that she would allow Emma to set out on her journey when she was twelve. And, being she had waited her whole life for that day, she was ecstatic.

"Good to hear." Stella said happily, glad that her daughter was this happy.

"The food's great, Mom." Luke stated before taking a larger than necessary bite.

The only reason Luke hadn't set out to be a trainer before, was because he said he wanted to leave at the same time as Emma, so he could have some competition. He always enjoyed a good challenge, unlike Emma, who would much rather cheat or just give up. Unfortunately, Emma had inherited a bit of laziness from her father, who was divorced with her mother.

She ignored the rest of the conversation in favor of imagining what it would be like to finally be a trainer. She imagined herself, surrounded by Pokemon, commanding the legendary Lugia to attack.

She often liked to fantasize herself with one or more of the legendary beasts. Emma knew it would probably never happen, but she could dream, right?

She soon finished her meal, and was excused from the table. As she walked through the door to her room, she decided that she'd play on her laptop for a while.

After she'd typed in the password, she saw that she had a new Email. She clicked on it, and saw that it was a message from her friend, Redd.

Emma and Redd had been best friends since grade school. They had often been teased because they were different genders. Redd was one of the few she still kept in touch with, as she didn't have many friends.

She opened the Email and read…

_Hey Em, what's up? I just wanted to check in and make sure you're still alive, seeing as you haven't talked to me in FOREVER. I'm gonna log onto that one chat room you showed me, I'll wait awhile, cuz I don't know what you're doing… See you tomorrow! Or did you forget we were going to meet up? Where do you want to meet anyway? _

_Your forgotten buddy, Redd_

"Dang! I totally forgot about him! Man, I'm an awful friend…"

She logged in to the chat room, and sure enough, Redd was on.

(AN Ok, I'm going to write it differently now…Just thought I'd warn you ;P Oh, and Emma's username is Dreamer, and Redd's is Ferchy. Don't ask….)

_Ferchy: There you are!_

_Dreamer: Yeah, sorry…._

_Ferchy: I've been waiting forever! What the hell took you so long?_

_Dreamer: Well…I was busy taking care of the Ponyta…_

_Ferchy: It's been raining all day 0_o_

_Dreamer: Well…I was inside the barn, taking care of the Ponyta =P_

_Ferchy: Ok, whatever, where do u wanna meet tomorrow?_

_Dreamer: How about my house? Where r u getting your Pokemon?_

_Ferchy: I was hoping I could get one from your ranch_

_Dreamer: Yeah, that should be fine. I'll convince my mom ;3_

_Ferchy: Lol, thanks_

After a while of talking like that, Redd had to go. Emma logged off, and went to lay down on her bed.

'_I wonder what Redd's going to choose for his first Pokemon? Hell, I don't even know what _I'm_ going to choose… Maybe a Ponyta? Nah, too big… Ratata? No, not strong enough… Man, I have no idea! Maybe I should just ask Mom…Yeah, I'll ask Mom…'_

Emma got up from her bed, and crossed her room to get to her mom's room. She went out to the hallway, and walked over to the far door at the end. She knocked on said door, and waited for a response.

"Who is it?"

"It's Emma. Can I come in?"

"Sure, honey, come on in!"

Emma opened the door and walked inside her mom's room. It was rather spacious, with green carpet (The whole house had green carpet…) and reddish colored walls. She walked over to her mom's king sized bed, and sat down.

"What's up?" Stella asked.

Emma shrugged, "Well, I was just wondering what kind of Pokemon I should get. What do you think I should do?"

Stella laughed, "Sweetie, you're better than me at this kind of stuff. I wouldn't have a clue."

Emma looked down in disappointment.

"Well…Why don't you just choose a random egg? Then it'll be a surprise!" Stella said, wanting to cheer Emma up.

Her face lit up with excitement, "That's a good idea! Thanks Mom!" She called as she ran back to her room.

Once there, she looked at the clock. It read 12:46.

"Oh wow, time really zipped by…" She mumbled to herself.

Emma went over to her tall white dresser and picked out a blue tee shirt and green spotted pajama pants. She walked into her bathroom to change. When she was finished, she walked out and tossed her previous outfit into a hamper next to the dresser. She went over and plopped down on her bed, covering herself with the creamy yellow colored blanket. It took awhile, but eventually, she slipped into the darkness of sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

So, tell me what you think in a review, please…. Reviews make my day! =D Sad, I know…Anyway, like I said at the top of the page, I only recently got interested in Pokemon again, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me. I need constructive criticism people! I want to know if you liked it! Tell me what you think of the characters, are they too mary-sue? I can take a flame, so fire away!


	2. Moving Out

**Yo! ^^ I know some people read the first chapter, even if they didn't review…. oh well. I never planned on updating so soon, but when has it ever been a bad thing, right? =D **

**Disclaimer~ I am but a lowly peasant who owns not a thing…except my characters…X3**

**_________________________________________**

**Emma woke up to her Piplup shaped alarm clock chirping and squawking at her. Her mother thought it cute to buy her things that made annoying noises… But deep down, Emma thought it was cute too.**

**She slowly rose to a sitting position on her bed, stretching out her arms and legs. She yawned as she stood up and shuffled over to the clock, which rested on top of her dresser across the room. She put it there so she would have to get up to turn it off. Every morning she regretted it, yet she kept it there to make sure she woke up in the morning. Or in this case, apparently, afternoon.**

**Her eyes widened when she read the time on her little clock. It read 1:02, close to the time that Redd was supposed to come over. She rushed over to her dresser, and pulled out a brown tee shirt and another pair of jeans. She ran into her bathroom to quickly change. Once she finished, she threw her pajamas into the hamper with her clothes from earlier that week. **

**On her way out, she grabbed a thin white hooded sweater, her favorite, and headed out into the hallway. She looked around, seeing no one. Thinking this strange, she listened for the familiar sound of the T.V. that Keith so loved, but she was greeted with silence. She even tried sniffing for any smells of food, it was lunch time after all. Nothing.**

**She slowly walked down the hall, the lack of normal family behavior putting her on edge. She tried to be silent, but then again, she had never been very good in the stealth department. Emma cringed every time she stepped in one of the areas that made the old floor squeak, which was pretty much everywhere.**

**She finally made it to the stairs, and, tossing the stealth idea, just casually walked down. **

**And that was her mistake.**

**As soon as she stepped onto the entryway floor, she was greeted with a very unwelcome surprise. She must have jumped at least a foot in the air as her whole family (Plus Redd) jumped out from behind various types of furniture, and yelled **_**SURPRISE!!!**_

**Once Emma had recovered from the immense shock, she nearly growled in annoyance.**

"**What in hell's name was **_**that**_** about!?" She yelled, forgetting that her mother was present.**

"**Watch your language!" Stella scolded.**

**Of course, at the moment, Emma couldn't care less about her colorful language.**

"**Whatever, just tell me why you all felt the need to get up and wait for me to walk down the stairs, just to freak the living **_**shit**_** out of me!?"**

**Keith shook his head and made a little **_**tut-tut**_** sound with his tongue. **

"**Are you telling me that you forgot what today is?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.**

**She tilted her head a bit in thought.**

"**Oh wow! How did I manage to forget my own birthday?" She asked, a little ashamed of herself for freaking out.**

"**Because you're just stupid like that, now can we move on to the Pokemon part please? I'm dying to choose my starter!" Redd yelled in excitement.**

**Stella crossed her arms and shook her head. (Lot's of head shaking, huh? CoughcoughBabeOfGlamcoughcough… Just ignore that….)**

"**No, I still have to make a cake, get the presents rapped, take care of the Pokemon, and help Luke and Emma pack. Just hang in there, we'll get to that eventually." Stella stated.**

**Redd sighed in frustration. **

"**Well…How about me and Emma take care of the Pokemon, Luke packs by himself, Keith raps the presents, and you cook the cake? Then I'll help Emma pack, seeing as I already am." Redd suggested.**

**Stella nodded her head in approval while Keith sighed in disappointment.**

"**Why do **_**I **_**have to rap the presents? I don't even want any part in this!" Keith stated defiantly.**

"**Tough. No one else has the time. So suck it up, bub." Luke retorted, heading off to his room to pack.**

"**Well, see ya, me and Redd are going, I guess…" Emma said, dragging Redd off with her.**

**__________Scene change, yay!________________________________________**

**Emma and Redd were both sitting on a fence, looking out at the pasture, which was filled with Flaffy. The little sheep Pokemon were being followed around by a Houndoom, which was a Hudson family pet. Also conveniently good at herding.**

**They had just finished feeding all the Pokemon, so they were taking a well deserved break. **

"**So, what do you want to choose as your first Pokemon?" Emma asked, watching the Houndoom casually walk over to the pair.**

"**I still don't really know… What do you think I should get?" He asked.**

**Emma stroked the dark wolf like Pokemon as she replied.**

"**Well… I didn't know either, so Mom told me that I should just pick a random egg."**

"**And your going to, I assume?" Redd asked, again, looking up at the clouds.**

"**Well, yeah. Maybe you should, too. Then we'll get to raise them ourselves. That might be fun…"**

**Redd just laughed a bit, then jumped off the fence.**

"**Where ya going?" Emma called after him.**

**He didn't turn around, but just kept walking as he answered.**

"**Where you think I'm going? I'm going to check out thee eggs you guys have!"**

**She jumped off the fence and followed. And quickly chasing after her was the Houndoom, who I should mention was named Mila. **

**They quickly got to a typical barn, which was the ranch's personal incubator. Emma took out a key and unlocked the big doors. They kept all of their barns locked when they weren't in use, just in case. They walked through the big barn doors, and looked at the giant contraption holding all of the Sunset Ranch's eggs.**

**Redd didn't waste time in checking every single egg he saw, trying to guess what was inside. The family never labeled the eggs, seeing as it would take too much time that could be spent doing something more useful.**

"**What do you think's inside this one?" Emma asked as she held the bright blue egg close to her face, as if that would allow her to see through the thick shell.**

"**How should I know? Which one are you going to pick, Em?" He retorted, holding tightly to a deep red egg.**

**She shrugged.**

"**I don't know…maybe I should make someone else pick it for me? Just for kicks?"**

"**Yeah, as if it makes a difference…oh well, I can choose your egg, and you can choose mine! Like you said, just for kicks, right?" Redd said, laughing a little.**

"**Sure, I don't care. Either way, it's just a random egg…Oh! Look at this one!" She yelled, running over to look at an orange and blue striped egg.**

"**Oh, well, look at this one! It's so…girly!" Redd said, holding up a pink egg with light purple spots.**

"**Oh wow…that **_**is**_** really lame… This one's cooler." Emma said, pointing at an egg that was light orange with a flame pattern all over it.**

**Redd whistled.**

"**Wow…That one's awesome…" He said, staring at it.**

"**Hey, guys! Mom finished the cake, hurry up and get back to the house!" Luke called from some unseen location.**

"**Sweet, I'm starved. C'mon, let's go already!" Redd called, running toward the door.**

**Emma quickly checked to make sure all was in order before following him out the door. She quickly locked it and ran to the house, with Mila still in tow.**

**___________Lazy people love a good scene change…_________________**

**They were all seated in the living room. The whole group had just finished the cake, and they were now focused on the little pile of presents. Stella had also gotten Luke a few things, seeing as he was leaving as well.**

"**Here you go, Em. A little something from your's truly." Said Keith proudly, as he handed her a small package. **

**Emma quickly tore through the rapping, eager to see what was inside. She opened the box, and inside was a brand new black sweater. It had blue flames rising from the bottom of the sleeves.**

"**Whoa, sweet! Thanks, Keith!" She said, taking a closer look at it.**

"**And that's not all! There's more in the box, sis." He said, excited by her reaction.**

**She folded the hooded sweater and put it down, then examined the box once again. Inside, she also found a plain blue tee shirt, and a white pair of running shoes. After she thanked Keith, Stella handed her a present from Luke.**

**She opened this one just as quickly, and saw that in it was a black baseball cap.**

"**Seeing as you love hats so much, I thought I'd get you a new one. Hope you like it, Em." He said, smirking as she tried it on.**

"**Look's great and stuff, now open my present!" Redd said, shoving it in her face.**

"**Alright, alright, no need to shove it down my throat…" Emma muttered as she took the rapped package from him.**

**She tore through this one more slowly, just to add to the suspense, and Redd's frustration. Once she had opened it fully, she was curious to see that it was a collar. It was black and covered in little spike like studs. Emma looked over at Redd in confusion.**

"**It's for your first Pokemon. So if you manage to lose it, which I'm sure you will, everyone will know who's it is."**

"**Wow, I'm touched…" Emma said sarcastically.**

**Redd just shrugged and leaned back on the black leather couch as Stella handed the last two presents to her. Emma tore through these ones quickly, wanting to know what her mother had gotten her. In the first package was a dark blue backpack. In the second was a Pokedex, some books on Pokemon and how to survive in the wild, some normal novels, and some Pokeballs.**

"**Thanks, Mom! Now I won't die, what a relief." She said, and Stella just chuckled a bit as she enveloped her daughter in a hug.**

"**They grow up so fast…" She sniffled, and pulled Emma closer.**

"**Oh, it's ok, Mom! I promise I'll come to visit you and Keith all the time!" She assured.**

**Stella pulled away to look her daughter in the eyes.**

"**You promise?"**

"**Of course."**

**Stella smiled.**

"**You'd better, or I'll disown you!"**

"**Whatever, Mom…" Emma muttered, rolling her eyes.**

**She gave her mom one last hug before she went up to her room to pack. Soon after she started, Redd joined her, sitting on her bed and watching.**

"**So…Wanna go get those eggs now?" He asked casually.**

"**Just a sec, I'm almost done…" She said as she stuffed some more clothes into her backpack. Thank goodness it was so big, or else she wouldn't have room for her stuff…**

"**Ok, done! Let's go!"**

**The two walked down to the living room, where Stella was waiting.**

"**Luke already left, so you two should hurry. I'll come with you while you get your Pokemon." She said, obviously a little sad still.**

"**Ok, Mom. Remember, I'm going to visit you as much as possible, ok? Don't look so sad, or I won't have the heart to leave…" Emma said, getting a little depressed herself.**

"**I know, hun. I just can't help but remember when you were still just a little girl…You would always go on about how you would be a great trainer. And now here you are, all grown up, getting ready to start your journey…Sweetie, I'm not sad, I'm crying because of how proud I am that your finally going to fulfill your dreams. Just don't worry about me, I still have Keith. And I know that you and Luke will always drop in to say hi…Just do whatever it takes to make your dreams happen, Emma, and don't worry about me."**

**Emma felt a few tears break lose and slide down her cheek. She rushed over to her mom, and quickly embraced her in a deep hug. Redd left, not wanting to barge in on these mother-daughter moments.**

"**Ok, Mom…I promise, I'll make you proud…" Emma sniffled, and pulled away.**

"**Good. Now, let's go to get your egg."**

**_____Scene changes make the world go 'round…________________**

**Stella and Redd stood side by side, watching as Emma browsed around. She was picking out Redd's egg, just like she said she would. She stopped in front of a green and blue one, but quickly shrugged and walked past it.**

"**Would you hurry up already!? I'm dying of suspense!" Redd shouted, waving his arms through the air for emphasis.**

"**Ok, ok. Don't have a heart attack, jeez…" She muttered, finally stopping in front of the blue and orange egg from earlier that day. **

**She picked it up and carried it over to Redd.**

"**Here you go, speedy." She said, and shoved it in his face.**

**Stella quickly grabbed it from her.**

"**Emma! If you're going to treat your egg like **_**that**_**, then maybe I shouldn't let you have one at all!**

"**Sorry, Mom…Just please let me have an egg…" Emma pleaded, giving Stella the puppy-dog eyes.**

"**Oh…alright…Just don't go around shoving them in people's faces, you might drop it." She said, carefully handing Redd the egg.**

**He looked at it , then handed it back to Stella.**

"**Hold on to that for me? K, thanks…" He said, walking over the eggs. **

**He didn't take nearly as long as Emma did. He just walked right over to one, grabbed it, then walked back. He gave it to Emma with a satisfied smirk on his face.**

"**Hey, what gives! This is the girly one…" She whined.**

**And, sure enough, it was. It was the pink one with purple spots.**

"**Emma! You're lucky you get an egg at all! Now, quit whining and be grateful!" Stella scolded, again.**

"**Thanks Redd…" She muttered, holding the egg at arms length.**

"**Why, you're welcome, Emma! I'm **_**so **_**glad you like it!" He said, with a little**_** too**_** much enthusiasm.**

**Stella walked away, waving goodbye to the pair before walking back into the house. As Redd passed her on his way out, he muttered-**

"**That's for not giving me the flame one…" **

**Emma growled as she quickly followed him out of the barn, and into the unknown…**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it! That was chapter two, obviously… I couldn't think of a better ending…sorry…v.v I hoped to end any mary- sueness with this chapter…I tried to point out more of Emma's faults, don't know if you noticed…oh well. R&R, and all that good stuff…**

**Oh! And, I'm just gonna put some descriptions of the characters here, before I forget…~**

**Emma**

**Hair~ Long and dark brown**

**Eyes~ Brown, almost black**

**Skin~ Pretty pale, a little tan**

**Age~ 12**

**Redd**

**Hair~ Short and blonde**

**Eyes~ Bluish green**

**Skin~ Average tan**

**Age~ 12**

**Normal outfit~ Very loose dark green tee shirt, with baggy dark grey jeans, torn at the knees. Black shoes.**

**Luke**

**Hair~ very short, black**

**Eyes~ Brownish black**

**Skin~ Very tan**

**Age~ 14**

**Normal outfit~ Black tank top with a skull on it. Baggy dark brown jeans.**

**Keith**

**Hair~ Average length, dirty blonde**

**Eyes~ Dark green**

**Skin~ Average tan**

**Age~ 16**

**Normal outfit~ dark green tee shirt, and black sweater, with blue jeans**

**Stella**

**Hair~ Blonde**

**Eyes~ Blue**

**Skin~ Average tan**

**Age~ 34**

**Normal outfit~ white tee shirt with blue jeans**

**Ok, I'm done now. ^^ R&R!**


	3. Birds of a Feather

Ok, so it's been, like, a year since I last posted anything on this account, but I felt the need to start again… Why? Because I checked my old email, and low and behold, there was a nice big review just sitting there. And who wrote this lovely review, you ask? Why, it was none other than **jdrockstar1** xD Ok, so this reviewer asked some questions, and since I'm an idiot, I'm answering them here! :D

_I have seen a lot of pokemon story begginings but this one is my favorite. ihave seen both part of you're story. FANTASTIC. I was wondering if i couldmake a suggestion, for new pokemon. I love where your going with this story,but i also have a few questions. Its just something to think Emma and Redd travel together?Will Emma have the same clothes or stay with ones her family gave her?Will she meet people, for example, Ash and Dawn or trainers from the PokemonAdventures crew?Again just something to think about, love your story, make more._

Ok, as for the first question, yes, they will be traveling together. Emma will always wear the new clothes unless I say otherwise. I wasn't originally planning for her to meet the cannon characters, but now that you mentioned it, I'm tempted to. And I'm not sure I understood your suggestion. If you mean add Sinnoh Pokemon, then no worries, there will be plenty from each region.

Also, since it's been so long, I'm hoping my writing had gotten better. Would anyone mind dropping in a review to tell me if it has? :3

Chapter 3~ Birds of a Feather

They had been walking for a while now, but for how long, Emma had no idea. But judging by Redd's complaining and her own tired feet, it had been hours. Redd had even resorted to trying to get his egg to hatch by talking to it. Emma was almost at that point as well, but she instead tried to concentrate on the map in her hands.

They were trying to get to Hearthome City, as that was the closest town with a Pokemon Gym. Emma was hoping that maybe, if she trained really hard, she could challenge the Gym Leader to a battle. Assuming, that is, that her egg had hatched by the time they got there. But at this rate, that wasn't going to be a problem.

"Emma, can we stop now? It's getting dark…"

In truth, the sun was only just starting its descent in the sky, but she had no complaints with stopping for the night.

"That sounds like a great idea…"

They both simultaneously plopped down on the ground, exhausted.

"Can you get the tents out, I don't wanna sleep outside…," Redd requested, sprawling out on the grassy forest floor.

Emma glanced over at him, confused, "But you brought the tents, remember?"

"Uh, no, you did. I told you to while you were getting your bag packed earlier."

"No you didn't, I told you to pack the tents before you came over!"

Redd simply groaned and rolled onto his side, "_Great_. We have to sleep outside for this whole _freaking _journey…," After a short pause, he looked up at her again, "I blame you."

Emma sighed and was about lay down a little ways away from her best friend when Redd sat up stiffly.

"What?" She asked impatiently, wanting some sleep.

"I heard something."

At this, Emma tensed. It was actually kind of late, and she didn't think anything relatively good would be wandering around through some forest.

She strained her ears, and eventually heard it, too. It sounded more like a struggle than some prowling nocturnal predator. Well, at least _they weren't the ones getting eaten…_

"_C'mon, I wanna go see what it is," Redd all but ordered, rising to his feet and stalking away in the direction of the noises._

"_Aaaaw…" Emma whined, but followed the dirty blonde haired boy nevertheless._

_As they wandered aimlessly through the bushes, their only sense of direction being the sounds ahead, they heard the struggle beginning to finish itself off. At least, that's what it sounded like._

_Finally, they both emerged into a good sized clearing. Emma looked around, and immediately located the source of the now quieted noises. _

_At the far side of the clearing was a small pile of bodies dressed in strange flamboyant uniforms. Her eyes widened as it occurred to her that she couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. She was about to go over and poke them or something when she heard an indignant squawk coming from her left._

_Turning, she saw a gray haired teenage boy tending to what looked like a very annoyed Pidgeot. It seemed as if he hadn't realized Redd and her were there, and neither made a move to make their presence known, instead listening as he apparently comforted the injured bird._

"_C'mon, Zephyr, you gotta calm down, you hurt your wing… Hey! Don't claw at me, or I'll just leave you here! Yeah, that's what I thought…"_

_Emma stared at the boy, as his own blue vest and white tee shirt were a little torn up, and she could see some still-bleeding cuts along his arms, but couldn't see his face, as he was turned away from her._

_Suddenly though, it seemed as if the Pidgeot finally noticed the two newcomers, and stiffened. Sensing something was wrong, the boy froze as well, listening._

_Figuring the jig was up, Redd cleared his throat audibly. The gray spikey gray haired teen swung around quickly, but relaxed at the sight of the two younger teens._

"_Oh, you scared me…" _

_Redd, however, wasn't listening as he went over and took a closer look at the large bird standing beside the teen._

"_Is this yours?"_

_The teen shrugged, "You could say that, yeah. But I can't really say I own him, Zephyr's just my partner," he replied._

_As if in response, the Pidgeot, called Zephyr, spread his wings and chirped proudly._

_Emma dully noted that the teen's eyes were a shade of gray that matched his unruly hair perfectly, as well as his worn gray pants._

"_What's your name?" She asked._

_His gaze switched from watching Redd harass his flying type to meet Emma's own, "I'm Apollo. And you?"_

_Redd immediately responded, "Name's Redd!"_

_Apollo spared him an amused look before returning to Emma, "And you are?"_

_She held out her hand awkwardly, "Emma."_

_Apollo rose from his haunches and gave her a firm handshake, then turned to the forgotten pile of bodies, "Man, those guys were weak, huh Zeph?" he asked, addressing his bird._

_The Pidgeot, though behind his trainer, nodded in agreement. Somehow sensing this, Apollo laughed a little in response._

"_So…those guys, they're… alive, right?" Emma asked tentatively, stuffing her hands in her pockets._

_The gray eyed teen laughed some more, "Yeah, we just beat 'em pretty badly. Ruffed us up a bit, though, because the punks ambushed us while we were asleep…"_

_Seeming to ignore most of the conversation, Redd inquired, "Wait, so you keep your Pidgeot out of its Pokeball?"_

_Apollo looked at him again, "Yeah, most of the time. Otherwise one of my other Pokemon stays out for a while."_

_Once again completely changing the topic of the conversation, this time Emma asked, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a spare tent or two, wouldja?"_

_The gray haired boy smiled a little and walked over to the black backpack that no one had noticed and reached in. After a little bit of fishing around, he gave a triumphant laugh and pulled out a small fold-up turquoise tent._

"_Here you go. Mind if bunk with you guys tonight? I don't really want to stick around those guys…You know?"_

_Redd waved it off easily, "Not a problem, me and Em don't real have any Pokemon to protect ourselves with, anyway. You can just be our bodyguard, kay?"_

_Apollo shrugged, "Sounds good to me."_

_And so, with their new companion, the two returned to their 'campsite', only getting lost a few times. As soon as they arrived, Apollo helped them set up the tent, and insisted that he sleep outside to stand guard._

_And with that, Emma and Redd set up the boundaries in the small tent, and curled up into their respective sleeping bags, instantly falling asleep._

_And so ends the kind of uneventful and tiring first day of their adventure._

_I know, the ending blows, as does most of this chapter, cuz I just wanted to introduce Apollo. Even thoug it was boring, I kinda want a review…? How 'bout this, at least one review, and then I put up the next chapter! :D One review should be kinda easy to write, right? Especially since I went to all the trouble of writing a full chapter for one lousy sentense telling me how awesome I am…. (jk)… (not really)_

_Review or I shall sick Zephyr on you! :3_


End file.
